(a) Field
The invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) are one of the most widely used flat panel displays. The LCDs display images by applying voltages to field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in an LC layer that determines orientations of LC molecules therein, to adjust polarization of incident light.
The LCD has a merit in that light weight and thin formation thereof are easily obtained. However, the LCD has a drawback in that lateral visibility thereof is lower than front visibility, such that LC arrangements and driving methods of various types have been developed to solve the drawback. To realize a relatively wide viewing angle, a LCD including a pixel electrode and a reference electrode on one substrate has been spotlighted.